


[Percival/Theseus]Not enough

by sevenlink027



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 15:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11489643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenlink027/pseuds/sevenlink027
Summary: 葛雷夫的葬禮-Newt第三人稱視角





	[Percival/Theseus]Not enough

Newt從來不知道Theseus有這樣的表情。  
他掩飾的很好，但是Newt看到了那一瞬間Theseus的慌亂。  
那樣的、那麼的脆弱的Theseus，他沒有見過。  
在他有記憶以來，Theseus一直都是驕傲而耀眼的，他適合恣意放縱的樣子，而不是像現在這樣，像燃燒殆盡的蠟燭，沒有一點光芒。  
平常開懷大笑的臉現在看起來死板嚴肅，嘴緊緊抿成一條直線。  
他們互看很久，直到Theseus深吸了很大的一口氣，他扯起嘴角勉強的露出一個難看笑容：「葬禮，什麼時候？這麼多年的老朋友了，總該去送他一程。Graves不會連這麼一個機會都不給我吧？」  
Newt從口袋拿出一封信，遞到Theseus面前。他幾乎像是用搶奪的力道，將信從Newt手上拿走。  
他緊緊捏著信，看著封口的紅漆，最後還是沒有打開，他心不在焉的跟Newt道謝，隨後消影離開。  
Newt不知道Theseus去了哪裡，他再一次見到Theseus，已經是葬禮的時候了。  
-  
那天從早上開始天色就很昏暗，中午過後則淅瀝瀝的下起毛毛雨。  
雨勢不大，就是有點惱人，濕氣黏糊糊的沾染在每個人的身上，讓大衣潮濕又厚重。  
來參加葬禮的人很多，整個魔國會還有跟Graves家族交好的世家貴族，站滿整個Graves家族的墓園。  
要從中認出他的哥哥並不容易，他穿著一身黑，從襯衫背心再到領帶大衣，清一色的黑，讓他很好的融入昏暗的天色中。如果不是他對Theseus足夠熟悉，可能沒有辦法發現獨自站在墓園角落的Theseus。  
他一直在那裡站著，直到時間到了要舉行儀式了，才慢慢移動到人群中。  
Theseus過來的同時一直有一抹閃爍的光，直到他們站得這麼近了，Newt才發現那道光是從他的胸口散發出來的，他在胸花上額外別上一枚胸針，那是一只綠眼的貓豹。  
他悄悄的站到Newt的旁邊，只給了他一個眼神沒有說半句話，示意Newt儀式就要開始了，然後又沈浸回自己的思想中。  
時間在祝禱中過去了，很快就到了悼念獻花的程序。  
他陪著Theseus在最後獻花，看著Theseus靜靜的站在棺木前，然後拔下胸花跟胸針，顫抖著手小心翼翼的將它們放在最上面。  
貓豹胸針被雨打濕，一滴水珠從綠色的寶石上慢慢滑落消失在地下的白花裡，彷彿那隻貓豹也在為了Precival Graves的逝去而哭泣。  
其它人已經陸陸續續移動到禮堂內，只有Theseus像腳生根一樣一直注視著漆黑的棺木。  
「Theseus我們該進去了。」Theseus 默不作聲，任由Newt拉住他的手，帶著他往禮堂走去，卻在半路被Picquery攔住。  
「請留步，兩位Scamander先生。」  
「請問有什麼事嗎，Picquery女士？」Theseus一秒恢復平常的樣子，極為紳士有禮的向Picquery行禮。  
「我們在他的遺囑裡看到幾個事項，有一些東西要轉交給你。」Picquery微微一笑，「要麻煩你跟我走一下了，Newt先生也可以一起來。」  
她帶著他們到偏廳，拿出一個盒子，將它拿給Theseus。  
Theseus打開盒子，裡面並沒有放很多東西，鋪著黑色綢緞的盒子裏放著的只有三樣東西，一封信，一對蠍型領針，還有一支黑色的魔杖，Percival Graves的魔杖。  
Theseus的情緒一下子失去控制，他下一秒就把盒子蓋上，匆促的向Picquery告罪，像逃難一樣的衝出偏廳。  
第二次。  
Newt默默的想。  
這是他第二次看到Theseus這樣，而上一次就在不久前。  
Picquery看著Theseus奪門而出狼狽的背影，表情很哀傷，Newt忍不住問：「我不知道......他們有這麼深厚的感情，Theseus很少提起他。」  
「雖然我跟Percival認識很久了，但是我並不是很清楚他的私人生活，他是個很重視隱私的人。」她蹙眉思考了一下，嘆氣：「但是從他的遺物裡，我能感覺到Theseus Scamander對他來說很不一樣。也許，他們之間的感情比我們任何人知道的還要更多。」  
雨越下越大，他們站在門口，遠遠的看到長廊另一端屬於Theseus的身影。  
孤獨的站在雨中。

Fin.


End file.
